Blind Date (A Valentine's Day Fic)
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: What happens when dates to the Valentine's Day dance are drawn randomly from a hat? You have a lot of crazy couples that don't exactly take well to this new holiday tradition.


Whoever thought it would be a good idea to choose a date to the Valentine's day dance by drawing names from a hat had to be truly the biggest nimrod Icy had ever met.

It was his fault that she'd be going to the dance (a dance she hadn't even planned on attending in the first place) with Roxy. She didn't even know Mirta! And yet she was supposed to take the woman out on a date. At least she wasn't stuck with Flora as Stormy was. Or even worse with Griffin...whom was stuck with Griselda. At least she had something to laugh at as she prepared for a horrendous day. Valentine's day was a crappy holiday anyways.

She slipped on a pair of diamond studded heels. They'd go well with her sapphire blue cocktail dress. She ran a hand over the silk fabric. If she was going to outshine everyone else she had to look superior.

Just after she put on her diamond choker the doorbell rang. Reluctantly Icy answered it. At the door Mirta stood baring black roses.

"I didn't know what kind to get so I just picked the black ones." She said way to quickly...way to nervously.

Yup, this was gonna be one painful night. "I hope you don't mind that I bought Lucy and Roxy along." Mirta continued.

"It'll be like a double date!" Roxy declared.

"Oh joy." Lucy muttered sounding just as enthusiastic as Icy felt.

"Hey, it could be worse." Mirta shurgged.

"How?" Icy and Lucy remarked at once.

"I heard Timmy is taking Faragona to the dance." Roxy pointed out.

"Well isn't he gonna have a blast." Icy rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Upon first entering Alfea ("why did all dances have to be held here" Icy wondered to herself) she first noticed the ridiculous amount of pink in the room; the walls were pink, the floor was pink, the chairs were pink, the tables pink, everything pink! Except for a random green lamp in the very back of the room that clashed with everything! And that almost pissed Icy off more than the bucket load of pink.<p>

"Let's sit at that table." Mirta pointed to a table with these hideous glass swans in the center.

"Can we not?" Icy asked. But it was too late, Roxy and Mirta hand already took their seats. Leaving Icy and Lucy to complain to each other about how annoying their dates are.

"Be a good date and get me some fruit punch, and make sure it's in a blue cup." Icy waved Mirta off.

"Sure thing. You two want anything?" Mirta asked.

"I want to leave now." Lucy hissed.

"Anything goes." Roxy smiled.

"Icy you have to help me!" Dacry came running up.

"I have my own problems. In case you didn't know I'm stuck with Mirta!" Icy pointed out.

"Yeah well you know who I'm dating right now!?" Darcy shouted. "I'm dating the Dragon! The Great Dragon. I'm dating it. I didn't even think that was possible to do!"

Lucy snorted a laugh.

"Nice." Icy stated sarcastically. "Perhaps you should suck up and maybe he'll coming willingly to us!"

"Thanks for you help." Darcy returned the sarcasm before heading back to her date. A date that was having a twerk off with Riven (and his date, Mitzi) on the dance floor.

"How perfectly humiliating." Icy murmured.

"Speaking of which." Lucy pointed at Mirta.

"Will you knock it off!?" Roxy abrupt sound caused Mirta to spill the punch all over Lucy.

Roxy gave Mirta a high five.

Icy almost felt bad for Lucy. Almost. "I don't think anyone is having a worse night then I am/" Lucy grumbled.

"You sure?" Icy glanced over at Darcy and the dragon and then to Stella and Knut. Now that was a couple that lifted Icy's mood. Almost more than the fact that Tecna was forced to date Tritannus-who at the moment had been turned into a fish and was confined to a little fish bowl. Frankly Icy didn't know which of the three was the funniest.

The only people who seemed to actually be having fun were Bloom and Brandon and Musa and Sky. Mitzi did seem pretty content with Riven too.

Now poor Helia was having a hell of a time putting up with Diaspro. The woman had him shaking in his boots. Her demands for punch were even more tedious than Icy's. And by all means she had forced the man to win her a stuffed cat. And then carry it for her.

And then of course there was that one couple that would always fight over everything and nothing at all. Layla and Valtor had been at each other's throats since the dance started. At first into was "Why didn't you hold the door open for me?" As of now it was over weather or not they should go out onto the balcony or not.

Icy was so busy laughing at everyone else's issues she didn't notice Roxy slipping some type of love potion into both her and Lucy's drinks.  
>She and Mirta promptly bolted from the scene.<p>

Needless to say Lucy and Icy were probably the most passionate couple at that dance. So much so that the two had managed to become something comparable to the prom queens.

Icy would find a way to wipe this holiday off the calenders one day.


End file.
